This invention relates to flexible conduits for exhaust lines for internal combustion engines.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 56 718 discloses an exhaust line segment for a motor vehicle internal combustion engine consisting of an ordinary corrugated tube having circular corrugations, each of which is located in a cross-sectional plane of the tube. This exhaust line segment serves as a disconnecting element between the engine and the remainder of the exhaust system which is supported from the bottom of the vehicle by elastic supports, as also disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 38 80 489. A flexible connecting element of this type absorbs relative movements between the engine, especially a transversely-installed engine, and the other parts of the exhaust system. For this purpose, it is important that the flexible connecting element transmits practically none of the vibrations generated by the engine into the other parts of the exhaust system and thus into the vehicle itself.